


Costumes

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: (but probably closer to TOS tbh), Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Crush at First Sight, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jim has a crush on Carol but not for long, M/M, Playboy Bunny!Jim, Pre-Slash, Starfleet Academy, Surak!Spock, gary mitchell is an asshole, no this is not based on that scene from Legally Blonde what do you mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jim ends up connecting with another nerd after being humiliated at a Halloween party.





	Costumes

Jim sat slumped in dejection on a lonely bench, feeling ridiculous. The cold metal made the hairs on his bare thighs stand up. Luckily no one was around to see him. All the other Academy students were off studying or at various parties.

Jim had actually been at one of these parties not ten minutes ago, but he’d quickly left when he realized it was _not_ a costume party, despite what the host, his so-called-friend Gary Mitchell, had told him.

_Jim came through the door of the party, grinning ear to ear. That smile quickly dissipated when he took in the sight of the room._

_All the partygoers got very quiet, staring at him in shock. Not a single one was wearing a Halloween costume - unless they’d dressed up as Academy cadets in off-duty attire._

_Gary snickered quietly. “You really went all out, huh, Kirk?”_

_Someone wolf-whistled. “Check out Mister October!” they jeered._

_Jim’s cheeks burned. He looked down at his ridiculous outfit, which he’d originally thought was funny and creative when he’d picked it out. He was wearing a pale pink, form-fitting bodysuit, and a white collar around his neck with a black bowtie attached. White and pink bunny ears were perched on his head over his caramel-colored hair, and he had pink high heels on his feet._

_Everyone was giggling at him now. Jim looked around in desperation. Surely_ _someone_ _must be wearing a costume. He caught sight of his crush, Carol Marcus, who was huddled up with a couple of her friends, laughing. At him._

_Utterly humiliated, Jim turned around and hurried out the door. The peals of laughter grew louder at the sight of his big fluffy white tail. The sound echoed loudly in Jim’s ears. “Told you I’d bring good entertainment!” he heard Gary tell his guests proudly just before the door slammed shut._

“It’s Halloween!” Jim muttered to himself, hugging his goosebumpy arms. “You’re _supposed_ to wear a costume!”

“Kirk?”

Jim turned around at the noise.

The teaching assistant from his Xenodiplomatic Relations class was standing there, studying him curiously. “Oh,” sighed Jim, dropping his chin into his hand. “Hey, Spock.”

“You have rabbit ears.”

“Yeah,” Jim said, disgruntled. “It’s a Halloween costume.”

“Do Earth rabbits usually wear high heels and lingerie?”

Jim laughed, in spite of himself. “I’m a _Playboy_ bunny, Spock.”

“What is _Playboy_?”

“Well, a few hundred years ago, Earth men liked to read magazines that had pictures of scantily clad women in them. Sometimes the women in these magazines wore costumes like the one I’m wearing. I thought it’d be funny to dress up like this for Halloween.” Jim’s shoulders slumped, the sound of his classmates laughing at him still ringing in his ears.

“Your costume is aesthetically pleasing,” Spock said, surprising Jim, “but it is not practical for the weather. You are shivering - here.” Spock took the light brown shawl from around his shoulders and wrapped it around Jim’s shoulders.

“But now you’ll be shivering. Aren’t Vulcans sensitive to cold?” Jim said, getting up to give the shawl back.

Spock shook his head. “I am adequately dressed. You, on the other hand, are two-thirds bare.”

“Well...can't argue with your logic, I suppose. Thank you.” Jim hugged the shawl closer to his body. To Jim's slight amusement, he realized his high heels brought him to eye level with the tall Vulcan. Then Jim noticed Spock’s clothes. “That’s a little out of character for you, isn’t it?” he inquired.

Spock was wearing greyish-blue leggings with a belted tunic, and there were soft brown shoes on his feet. The tunic was patterned boldly, with scalloped stripes in varying shades of blue and brown. Jim had rarely seen the Vulcan out of his Academy uniform, but when he had, he was usually wearing black, billowy, fully covering clothes, even in sweltering weather. Jim didn't think he'd ever even seen the man's upper arms before now.

“I am portraying Surak, the spiritual icon who brought about the enlightenment of the Vulcan people by teaching them the ways of logic and discipline,” Spock replied, showing off his costume. “I made the costume myself. I cannot be sure of its complete accuracy, as there are little to no portraits of Surak in existence, but this costume is my most educated recreation.”

“Your best guess, huh?” Jim grinned.

“Vulcans do not guess. I designed my attire based on historic research and logical deductions.”

“Which is a fancy way of saying, you guessed.”

Spock rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t think Vulcans dressed up for Halloween,” Jim continued.

“They do not. However, I was curious about your kind’s traditions in this holiday. As you humans say, ‘when in Rome, do as the Romans do’.”

“Did you wear it to a party?”

“Oh...no,” said Spock, a little disappointedly, to Jim’s surprise. “I...do not get invited to parties. You could say that I am not very...social.”

Jim smiled sympathetically. “Well, I’m glad you dressed up anyway. You look _great_.”

“I appreciate that. I was not sure about the length of my _koma_.” Spock tugged on the hem of his tunic. “It is a bit shorter than I wanted it, and does not completely cover my posterior. What is your opinion?”

Spock then turned around, showing Jim his backside. Jim’s eyes widened, seeing how the snug leggings clung to Spock’s backside _perfectly_. Spock had a _nice_ butt. The standing issue Academy uniform trousers did not do those firm, shapely asscheeks justice.

Jim gulped. “I...I th-think it’s just fine. It looks...good.”

“That is reassuring,” said Spock, turning back around. Then, something seemed to occur to him. “Why are you out here on your own? Are there not some festivities you should be part of?”

Jim frowned, looking down at the ground. “I _was_ invited to a party...but it turns out someone was just playing a trick on me.”

“A trick? How so?” Spock inquired, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Jim sighed and told him the story; how Gary had told him to take a break from studying and reading for one night and come to his Halloween party, how he had invited Carol so Jim could make a move on her. This was what had finally convinced Jim. Gary had also suggested he wear a sexy costume, to show off his body to entice Carol. (Although Jim omitted the parts about Carol to Spock.)

“So I picked this out--I thought it looked good on me, and that it would be funny. Oh, it was funny, all right.” Jim scowled. “It was _real_ funny when I walked in and _no one_ was wearing a costume but me. Gary set me up, to make an idiot out of me in front of everyone!” Jim crossed his arms over his chest, cheeks burning in shame.

Spock had listened intently throughout the entire story. When Jim was finally done, Spock reached out cautiously and touched his shoulder. “Jim...I am sorry,” he said softly. “You have been sorely wronged. Your friend is most cruel.”

“He’s _not_ my friend,” Jim spat bitterly. “And I don’t think he ever was. That’s the last time I ever trust that asshole.”

“I think you are brave,” Spock told him, again surprising Jim. “Wearing such a daring costume must have taken much self-confidence. And you are not an idiot. No one can make you into an idiot but you. If those people made humor out of your pain, then they are the real idiots.”

Jim’s eyebrows knit together. “You really mean that?”

“I am a Vulcan. We do not lie.”

Jim thought he caught a hint of a smile in the Vulcan’s deep brown eyes. He slowly smiled too. “Thank you,” Jim said softly.

“And as I stated before, you are very pleasing to the eye. It is their loss.”

Jim chuckled. “Are you trying to tell me that you think I’m sexy, Spock?”

Spock’s eyes widened, and he blushed dark green. “That was not my intention-”

“Relax, I’m just teasing you,” Jim laughed. He thought the Vulcan getting all embarrassed was _adorable_. Jim considered him and smiled craftily. “How familiar are you with ancient Greek history?”

“I am somewhat knowledgeable,” Spock admitted modestly. “My mother, a human like you, taught me some about her planet’s past.”

“Did she ever tell you about a man named Alexander the Great?”

Spock thought for a moment, then nodded. “Alexander the Third of Macedon. Took the throne at the age of twenty after his father’s death and created one of the largest and most formidable empires in Earth history in just ten years.”

“That’s right. Well he had a close friend named Hephaestion, who was also his right hand man in battle. I’ve always been interested in Alexander and his relationship with Hephaestion. They were basically soulmates.”

“They are like the ancient Vulcan _t’hy’la_ warrior bond.”

“Tuh-high-lah?” Jim pronounced, curious.

Spock nodded. “Its loose translation is: ‘friend, brother, and...’” Spock’s voice lowered slightly. “‘Lover’,” he said, his eyes downcast almost shyly.

Jim smiled brightly. “Well, I have a great idea. Next year, let's you and me get a little even. Let's dress up like ancient Greek warriors--I’ll be Alexander and you can be my Hephaestion--and we'll crash Gary’s stupid party! That'll show him, for humiliating me and not inviting you.”

“Vulcans are not prone to revenge. Or attending parties,” Spock said nervously.

“We won't do any harm,” Jim assured him. “We’ll just show up, make a scene, and piss off Gary. It’ll be fun. What do you say?” Jim gave Spock one of his most irresistible smiles. “Are you with me, Hephaestion?”

Conflicted, Spock twitched his lips. Then, finally he nodded. “I am with you...Alexander.”

Jim grinned confidently, then slung the left side of Spock's shawl over the Vulcan's shoulder, in lieu of his arm. “Mister Spock,” he said as they began walking to the dorms together, “I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
